Blood Mage (Warcraft III)
Many of the stoic high elves, reeling from the loss of their ancient homeland, Quel'Thalas, have given in to their hatred and despair and embraced the dark side of their magical natures. Calling themselves 'Blood Elves' - these cold hearted refugees seek to expand their remaining magical powers at any cost - even if it means courting the infernal powers of the Burning Legion! Though still loyal to the Alliance, the Blood Elves' passions will lead them not only to the highest pinnacles of power, but to the darkest depths of madness. Statistics Hero names Eldin Sunstrider, Tanin Hawkwing, Lorn Bloodseeker, Aldos Firestar, Gilaras Drakeson, Hale Magefire, Kath'ranis Remar, Tyoril Sunchaser, Sylvos Windrunner, Tenris Mirkblood, Marakanis Starfury, Geldor Earthfire, Halendor Burnkin, Kelen the Destroyer. Information A mystical Hero, adept at controlling magic and ranged assaults. Though still members of the Alliance, the Blood Elves have begun to turn to the darkest parts of magic, abandoning the water and frost spells of the Kirin Tor for the fire and heat of what some people fear to be Demonic magic. Attacks land and air units. Spells and abilities Flame Strike :Conjures a pillar of fire which damages ground units in a target area over time. Flamestrike damage is capped to 6 targets. If more than 6 targets are hit, the damage done to 6 targets normally is split evenly across all available targets. Even though Flamestrike appears to be instant-cast, it requires the Blood Mage to stand still for a second (or so) while it's "charged up". If the Blood Mage moves right after targeting a location, the flame-effect (along with the damage) will not trigger, and only the "gong"-sound effect and the smoke-like vortex will be performed. The area listed is the full damage area, not the total area. Flame Strike can be used to clear trees. Banish :Turns a unit ethereal and slows its movement speed by 50% for 18 seconds (at level 3). Ethereal units cannot attack, but they can cast spells and will take 66% more damage from Magic attacks and spells. Beneficial spells providing healing will also have a greater effect upon ethereal units. This ability is useful for putting powerful combat units out of battle such as a Tauren or Knight. You can also use this for Creeping by casting Banish on a powerful Creep that you want to disable, similar to how you would use Sleep. Banish can also be used to protect your own spell casters from being attacked by combat units. Banish is also useful against enemy Combat heroes such as a Blademaster or Demon Hunter. Banished Units take 66% more damage from magic and spell attacks. Using Banish with great Hero killing spells can amplify the damage to a great extent. Casting Banish before using a Level 3 Storm Bolt gives off a bonus 350 x 66% = 231 damage to non-hero units! This works wonders on heroes. Siphon Mana :Transfers mana between the Blood Mage and a target. Drains mana from an enemy, or transfers mana to an ally. Siphon Mana can push the Blood Mage's mana over its maximum value, though excess mana drains off rapidly if not used. *Use this ability to get back mana when you are out or to remove mana from enemy units. The ability will keep draining mana until the target is at a distance of 80. *Use this spell against Heroes that require heavy Mana usage such as the Archmage, Far Seer, Keeper of the Grove and Lich to prevent heavy damage from their spells. It is also a good idea to use it on Heroes to prevent them from using their Ultimates. *Trying to transfer to another hero of your own gives the message "..only enemy units..". However, this is only true for the campaign. ;Siphon Mana Counters This spell is a "leash" spell must be maintained to get the full effect. If the enemy passes out of range, the spell will end prematurely. You can interrupt this spell with spells such as: :Humans: Sorceress - Polymorph (uncastable on heroes) :Humans: Dragonhawk Rider - Aerial Shackles (uncastable on ground units) :Humans: Mountain King - Storm Bolt :Humans: Mountain King - Bash (uncastable on air units) :Orcs: Raider - Ensnare :Orcs: Tauren Chieftain - War Stomp (uncastable on air units) :Orcs: Witch Doctor - Stasis Trap (uncastable on air units) :Orcs: Shadow Hunter - Hex :Night Elves: Druid of the Talon - Cyclone (uncastable on air units) :Night Elves: Keeper of the Grove - Entangling Roots (uncastable on air units) :Undead: Crypt Fiend - Web (uncastable on ground units) :Undead: Dread Lord - Sleep :Undead: Dread Lord - Inferno (uncastable on air units) :Undead: Crypt Lord - Impale (uncastable on air units) :Neutral: Dark Ranger - Silence :Neutral: Dark Ranger - Charm (uncastable on heroes) :Neutral: Goblin Tinker - Cluster Rockets :Neutral: Pit Lord - Doom (uncastable on heroes) :Neutral: Fire Lord - Soul Burn :Neutral: Fire Lord - Volcano Phoenix (Ultimate) :Summons a powerful Phoenix. The Phoenix burns with such intensity that it damages itself and nearby enemy units. Has Spell Immunity, and Resistant Skin. When a Phoenix dies, it creates an egg that will hatch into a Phoenix. This is useful for creating a powerful unit. Casting Phoenix when you already control a Phoenix results in the original Phoenix being destroyed, in much the same manner as Feral Spirit. Learn more. Phoenixes cannot regenerate life from a Fountain of Health. The only way to kill the phoenix is by destroying the egg before it hatches into a new phoenix. Manual description A mystical Hero, adept at controlling magic and ranged assaults. Though still members of the Alliance, the Blood Elves have begun to turn to the darkest parts of magic, abandoning the water and frost spells of the Kirin Tor for the fire and heat of what some people fear to be Demonic magic. Attacks land and air units. World Editor description :Mystical Hero, adept at controlling magic and ranged assaults. Can learn Flame Strike, Banish, Siphon Mana and Phoenix. : Gallery Bloodmage2.gif External links Category:Warcraft III melee human heroes Category:Blood elves Category:Naga